


Кража века

by Chif



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IN SPACE!, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: — Я Есть Грут.— Конечно, встретимся, — Питер кивнул и прошел на корабль, совершенно не обратив внимания на уверенность в голосе Грута.А зря.





	Кража века

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Heist Of The Century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015058) by [bludnoemoloko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludnoemoloko/pseuds/bludnoemoloko)



— Ну. До встречи? — Питер в пятый раз попрощался, обвел глазами собравшуюся их провожать толпу и подавил тяжкий вздох. Тони не было.  
В маминых фильмах кто-то вечно бежал на вокзал или в аэропорт, чтобы успеть сказать что-то важное, но они-то улетали прямо с площадки у базы Мстителей, и...  
— Квилл, хорош страдать, полетели, — Рокет похлопал его по тому, до чего дотянулся, что с тем же успехом можно было бы приравнять к пинку под зад.  
— Ладно, — Питер еще раз скользнул взглядом поверх голов присутствующих.  
— Квилл! — в голосе Гаморы звенел металл.  
— Иду-иду.  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— Конечно, встретимся, — Питер кивнул и прошел на корабль, совершенно не обратив внимания на уверенность в голосе Грута.  
А зря.

***

— Ты что? Ты? Ты!  
Наружу просился вопрос : “Ты спиздил Тони Старка?” — но, во-первых, само наличие Тони на “Милано” было лучшим ответом, а, во-вторых, Гамора еще не сняла запрет на крепкие выражения в присутствии Грута.  
А Грут, кстати, виноватым не выглядел.  
— Я Есть Грут?  
— В смысле, почему я расстроился??? Нельзя красть людей!  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— Да ты не можешь быть с этим согласен или нет. Просто НЕЛЬЗЯ. О, милостивый боженька, знал же, что нельзя доверять твое воспитание Рокету. Кто, кроме вора, у этой помойной панды мог вырасти?  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— Да вкурсе я о своей биографии! — Питер был готов волосы на себе рвать. — И почему он без сознания. Ты его, вязанка дров, чем накачал?  
— Я Есть Грут?  
— В смысле не знаешь? — а вот теперь эти самые волосы, кажется, сами прямо сейчас поседеют и выпадут. Питер открыл было рот, чтобы высказать все, что он думает, но тут Рокет все-таки не выдержал и заржал.  
Так что Питер медленно выдохнул, досчитал до десяти и взорвался.  
— А ты чего смешного тут нашел?  
— Да прост, — Рокет пожал плечами. — Хорошо хоть у Терры космофлота нет, да? Никто в кои-то веки не прилетит возвращать нац.достояние, которое мы умыкнули. Супер!  
— Что ты спер? — Питер прищурился, глядя на него.  
Рокет ощетинился.  
— А чо я-то? Вон у деревянного спроси, что он еще в ветвях припрятал. Ты, кстати, нафига его спер-то?  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— В смысле “они не умеют с ним обращаться, пусть теперь страдают”? — взвыл Питер.  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— ДА НЕ ПСИХУЮ Я!!!

***

— Приятное разнообразие, с такими целями меня еще ни разу не похищали, — Тони шутил и не выглядел расстроенным. Любой нормальный человек на его месте был бы в ужасе, но Старка, кажется, действия долбанутых Стражей Галактики только повесили.  
— Прости, Грут извиняется и больше так не будет.  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— Не будет, я сказал, — Питер прожег Грута взглядом, но тот скрестил руки в ответ и сделал страшную рожу. Нет, все-таки ложанулись они с его воспитанием по-галактически сказочно. Вот Питер же таким не вырос! Может, в обещании сожрать все-таки дело, он-то хоть Йонду до определенного возраста боялся. Там без вариантов было — любой косяк тут же становился достоянием широкой опустошительской общественности.  
— Но по обратному адресу вы же меня вернете? — Тони улыбнулся.  
— Я Есть Грут.  
Дополнительно отросшие конечности сомкнулись вокруг Тони защитным коконом.  
— Сожру, — мрачно пообещал ему Питер. — В смысле, использую в качестве дополнительного источника отопления.  
— Я Есть Грут?  
— А с чего это я должен ее бояться?  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— Он говорит, что Гамора тебя прикончит? — с любопытством поинтересовался Тони.  
Питер кивнул.  
— И, самое паршивое, что он прав. Но тебя мы на Терру вернем.  
— Тольк не прям щас, — Рокет сунул голову в дверной проем. — У нас тут жопа. Жирная такая, как у той тетки, которой я чуть руку не отгрыз в супермаркете.  
Питер взглянул на Тони.  
— Присоединишься?  
— Всегда мечтал увидеть жопу в галактическом масштабе, — усмехнулся тот в ответ, пытаясь высвободиться из ветвей.

***

Громогласный хохот Дракса было слышно даже в кабине пилота, Питеру вообще казалось, что весь корабль трясется в такт и скоро развалится, войдя в резонанс с самим собой.  
— А-ха-ха-ха, Квилл, там Старк такую хохму рассказал — умора, — подхихикивающий Рокет уселся в кресло. — Как он, короче…. а-ха-ха-ха!.. ну, короче, он такой… А-ХА-ХА-ХА!  
Питер закатил глаза и полез вниз, оставив Рокета корчиться в конвульсиях в одиночестве. Истории Тони, если подумать, не были такими уж смешными. Питер вот думал и страстно жаждал прямо сейчас оказаться на Терре и набить физиономию некоторым фигурирующим в них людям.  
— Я Есть Грут?  
— Нет, — буркнул Питер, закатив глаза, — мое выражение лица не означает, что ты поступил правильно.  
Грут состроил крайне скептическую рожу.

***

— Я в отпуске, Стивен, так всем и передай.  
— Может ты сам? — в голосе доктора Стрэнджа не было особого энтузиазма. — Эти твои “Мстители” изрядно действуют мне на нервы. Я им даже сказал, что Галактика не в моей компетенции, а они все нудят и нудят.  
— Нет уж, не хочу.  
Питер заглянул за угол и успел изучить, как именно Тони скривился, говоря об этом.  
— Не собираешься возвращаться вообще?  
— Собираюсь. Когда-нибудь. Не особо я и нужен на Земле, да?  
— Не особо, не считая того, что большая часть “Мстителей” бегает по кругу и вопит о том, что подлые пришельцы тебя подло похитили, — в голосе Стрэнджа рекой разливался концентрированный сарказм. — Особенно старается капитан Роджерс.  
— Ха, — Тони хмыкнул. — Очень мило с его стороны. Но я в отпуске.  
— Тебя похитило разумное дерево.  
— Вот видишь, все мои самые лучшие каникулы так или иначе связаны с ботаникой.  
— И знать не хочу, Энтони, — сообщил Стрэндж и замахал руками, создавая портал. — Если они меня окончательно достанут, я выкину их во времена динозавров.  
— На здоровье, — Тони шагнул назад и налетел на Питера. — Мама тебе не говорила, что подслушивать нехорошо, Квилл?  
Питер фыркнул и на мгновение сгреб Тони в медвежьи объятья по примеру Дракса. Тот удивленно вздохнул и застыл.  
Питер отстранился.  
— Говорила, — широко улыбнулся он. — Но вот у Йонду по этому поводу было совершенно иное мнение.

***

— Питер, когда ты рассказывал, что она вас не любит, ты не уточнял, что вот в таких масштабах, — корабль тряхнуло и Тони вцепился в спинку кресла, удержавшись на месте. Питер даже на мгновение от приборов оторвался, чтобы в этом убедиться.  
— Сучка психованная, мы всего-то пару батареек украли, — Рокет ввел корабль в такое крутое пике, что Питер тихо выругался сквозь зубы.  
— Ты украл! — рявкнула Гамора.  
— Да хорош меня этим попрекать!!! Если б я их не стырил, мы бы все на Эго померли.  
— За спасение Галактики платят мало, да? — Тони рассмеялся.  
— Не всем так везет, как твоим коллегам, — хмыкнул Питер. — Никто из миллиардеров в стражи вступить не рвался и резюме нам не слааа... Твою же!.. Рокет!  
— Ой, да не кипиши ты, Квилл.  
Рокет с совершенно маньячным выражением на роже провел очередной маневр и с разгону нырнул в прыжок.  
— Говорю ж — все норм!  
— То, что от корабля половина деталей в процессе отвалилась, тоже норм? — уточнил Тони.  
— Так летим ж, а не падаем, — Рокет развел лапы в стороны.  
— А я предупреждала, — Гамора подошла ближе и сочувственно посмотрела на Тони, — что теперь у тебя тоже есть шанс умереть в компании самых больших идиотов в Галактике.  
Тони откинул голову и рассмеялся в голос, оперевшись о плечо Питера.

***

— А корпус Нова сам не справится? — больше всего сейчас Питеру хотелось спать, а не спасать Галактику. Галактика, в конце-то концов, была взрослой девочкой и могла уже научиться спасать себя сама.  
— Говорят, должок за тобой, — мрачно отозвался Рокет.  
— Вымогатели херовы, — Питер вздохнул и включил громкую связь. — Эй, вы! Хорош дрыхнуть, пора на подвиги!  
— А корпус Нова сам не справится? — сонно поинтересовался Тони из динамика.  
— Нет, — Питер хмыкнул, — соскучились, очень уж хотят нас опять наградить.  
— М-м-м… Если они выдадут мою долю кофейными зернами, я согласен.  
— Пф, Старк, тя за кофе можно с потрохами купить.  
— Угу-у-у, — протянул Тони в ответ. — Я готов отдаться любому, кто сварит мне кружку.  
Питер смущенно кашлянул и косо посмотрел на Рокета. А потом сказал в передатчик:  
— Она ждет тебя на кухне.  
И успел все-таки отключить связь, прежде чем Рокет истерично заржал и начал комментировать.

***

— По вашему похищать людей с планеты — это нормально? — Стив Роджерс смотрел на них тяжелым взглядом и стоял прямо, скрестив руки на груди, обтянутой костюмом со звездой. То есть, впечатление производил так себе, Питер никогда не был в восторге от чрезмерного пафоса.  
— Они меня не…  
— Грут не сделал это с плохими намерениями, — отозвался Питер. — Просто решил, что с нами Тони будет лучше.  
— Я Есть Грут.  
— И он все еще так думает. Собственно, как и я. Успел услышать, знаешь ли, много интересных историй о том, как на Терре относятся к сокомандникам.  
— В смысле? Питер, каких еще исто...  
— Похищение — это преступление, — сообщил Роджерс и сжал челюсть так, что заходили желваки. — Какие же вы после этого герои?  
— Ну вот какие есть. Чот я не припоминаю, чтобы ты жаловался, когда мы Таносу морду чистили, — влез Рокет. Шерсть у него на затылке стояла дыбом, а руки вслепую по привычке искали пушку, которую Тони заставил оставить на “Милано”. Вместе со всем остальным оружием. Все-таки хорошо он их успел изучить.  
У Питера вот тоже ладони чесались.  
— А ты прежде чем других тыкать носом в лужу, лучше бы за собой вытирал тщательнее.  
Роджерс открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут Дракс разразился гомерическим хохотом, который всем пришлось просто переждать, как стихийное бедствие.  
— И чо смешного? — спросил Рокет, когда наступила звенящая тишина.  
— Да Квилл же сказал — Роджерс обмочился! А-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА!  
— Слишком сложная метафора, — Питер кашлянул. — Дракс, никто не обмочился. Я имел в виду, что он говорит такой, что мы тут злодеи, потому что Тони украли, а свои поступки дурными не считает.  
— А причем тут лужа?  
— Есть еще бревно, — усмехнулся Питер. — Которое не замечаешь в собственном глазу, когда слишком много времени проводишь, оценивая поступки других.  
— Так. Эту хрень даж я не понял, — сообщил Рокет.  
— Короче, надо быть проще, — со смешком резюмировал Тони, похлопав Питера по груди. — Всем вам. Роджерс, никто меня не похищал.  
— Записи с камер наблюдения говорят об обратном, — тот упрямо нахмурился.  
— А мне лучше знать, — отрезал Тони. — Я был в отпуске. Между прочим, первым за несколько лет. Вот сейчас разберусь с текущими делами, модернизирую костюм паучка и снова… в отпуск. Отстреливание инопланетных монстров в невесомости благотворно влияет на нервную систему.  
— Ты снова собрался улететь с ними? — Роджерс не выглядел расстроенным или напуганным такой перспективой. Скорее, злым.  
И Питеру это очень не понравилось.  
Тони же просто улыбнулся. Открыто и искренне, как улыбался им всегда.  
— Да.

***

— Это плохая идея, — сказал Тони, не взглянув на него. Питер так и застыл посреди фразы, пытаясь осознать, как тот его вообще понял.  
— Почему?  
Он ведь поклясться был готов, что интерес был взаимный. Тони иногда так откровенно смотрел, что Питеру казалось, будто это — то, что происходило между ними — совершенно настоящее.  
— Для начала, я слишком для тебя стар.  
— У меня генетически заложенная тяга к мужчинам постарше, — сообщил Питер. — И это не аргумент, тебе ж не восемьдесят.  
— Почти, — Тони хмыкнул. — Устал я на все девяносто.  
— От нас? — Питер нахмурился.  
А Тони моргнул и удивленно округлил глаза.  
— Что? Нет, конечно же, не от вас. Ты… вы все — это лучшее, что случилось со мной за многие годы. Вы… отличаетесь от всех людей, которых я когда-либо знал.  
— Тогда почему нет?  
— Я все испорчу, ты устанешь от меня, и мы никогда не вернемся к тем отношениям, что между нами сейчас, хоть и пообещаем друг другу, что навсегда останемся друзьями.  
Питер вздохнул и положил ладони Тони на плечи, развернув к себе лицом.  
— Ты сам себе противоречишь. Я же отличаюсь от всех других людей.  
— Нос не задирай, — Тони закатил глаза.  
— Мы из тех существ, что танцуют и не стесняются этого, Тони, — Питер широко улыбнулся. — А по мнению Дракса, это повод для идеального союза.  
— Вы все ушибленные на всю голову, — Тони вздохнул.  
— Как и ты, — Питер фыркнул и поцеловал его. Но теорию Дракса он намеревался доказывать на практике. Пока Тони ему полностью и безоговорочно не поверит. 


End file.
